kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Giyu Tomioka
|romaji = Tomioka Giyū |species = Human |alias = |gender = Male |age = 21 |height = |hair = Black |eye = Dark Blue |status = Alive |family = |partner = |occupations = Demon Slayer |rank = Water Hashira |affiliation = Demon Slayer Corps |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |jvoice = Takahiro Sakurai |evoice = }} |Tomioka Giyū}} is the Water Hashira Demon Slayer of the Demon Slayer Corps and a former disciple of Sakonji Urokodaki. He is one of Tanjiro Kamado's mentors and a major supporting character of the series. Profile |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Appearance Giyu is a tall, strong man with dark, cloudy blue eyes that hide his pupils and long, spiky black hair tied into a low ponytail. Giyu dons a traditional black demon slayer uniform with blue straps on his sandals. His unique kimono is split into two halves with different patterns on his right and lefts sides. On his right, Giyu sports a plain crimson kimono while his left side showcases Sabito's kimono, which is geometrically patterned with green, orange, and yellow. Personality Giyu always retains a very stoic and serious demeanor. He possesses a strong sense of justice and understands the pain of loss. Despite Tanjiro's despair after losing his family, Giyu was stern with him so he could become stronger and avenge them. He also showed compassion for the Kamado siblings, sparing Nezuko's life and guiding them to Urokodaki's care. Synopsis Final Selection Arc While patrolling his designated area as a Demon Slayer, Giyu heads deep into the snowy mountains to pursue a demon in the area. He happens upon a young boy struggling against a female demon. Giyu tries to decapitate her in one slash, but the boy rolls them both over and only gets his ponytail cut off. The Demon Slayer demands to know why the boy protected the demon, and the boy named Tanjiro reveals the demon is his sister. A demon killed his family and transformed his sister into a demon by infecting her blood. In a flash, Giyu takes and restrains Nezuko with just one hand. He says Nezuko is a demon now and he must decapitate her as apart of his job as a Demon Slayer. Tanjiro begs Giyu not to take away the only family he has left. This only serves to enrage the demon slayer, who sternly tells Tanjiro to never show weakness or he'll never be able to avenge his family or save his sister. Beneath his stern exterior, Giyu feels partially responsible for not reaching the mountain in time to save Tanjiro's family. He's trying to use his harsh words to encourage Tanjiro to move forward and become a man. Giyu stabs Nezuko, prompting Tanjiro to act. He throws a rock and circles around the trees in the snow-white forest. Giyu easily deflects the rocks and Tanjiro charges at him. Unimpressed, Giyu knocks Tanjiro to the ground. Suddenly, Giyu notices a hatchet flying at his head and narrowly moves his head out of the way at the last moment. Giyu is impressed by Tanjiro's strategy. The boy hurled his hatchet at the same time as the rock and charged as a distraction. He knew he couldn't beat Giyu straight on so he tried to land a decisive blow after losing. This distracts Giyu long enough for Nezuko to break free of his hold. Giyu feared Nezuko would try to devour her brother, he's seen it many times before. Demons who are starving will eat their closest loved ones with no hesitation. Yet, Nezuko chooses to protect her brother from Giyu and fights in his place. Giyu realizes that the brother-sister pair is very unique in many different ways. He knocks Nezuko out with a chop and leaves them both unharmed and unconscious in the snow. Giyu puts a bamboo muzzle on Nezuko's mouth and waits for Tanjiro to wake up. When he does, Giyu introduces himself and instructs Tanjiro to meet Sakonji Urokodaki at the foot of Mt. Sagiri. With his parting words, Giyu reminds Tanjiro to only allow Nezuko to travel at night and disappears in a flash. Mount Natagumo Arc Several Demon Slayers are slain during a mission to eliminate the Spider Clan on Mt. Natagumo. A crow returns to the Demon Slayer Corps's master and relays the message about the casualties. After realizing a Twelve Kizuki may be on the mountain, the master calls Giyu and Shinobu of the Hashira to action. Both the Hashiras accept their mission and Shinobu mentions that life would be easier if demons and humans could get along. Giyu argues that can never happen as long as demons continue to feast on humans for survival. The two Hashiras arrive on Mt. Natagumo and encounter a gruesome scene where several demon slayers have been murdered. Shinobu points out there appear to be no survivors and all the Mizunoto sent to the mountain might be dead. Giyu replies that they should keep moving and they both run through the forest. Shinobu says they should try to get along on their joint mission, but Giyu claims he's only there so slay demons. They both agree to split up and Shinbou goes west while Giyu continues forward. Giyu arrives just in time to save Inosuke from the Father of the Spider Clan. With blinding speed, he cuts off the demon's arm before he chokes Inosuke to death. While Giyu stands calmly, the demon regrows its arm and tries to attack him from behind. Giyu effortlessly counterattacks with Striking Tide and slices the demon to ribbons in an instant. As Giyu sheaths his blade, Inosuke watches in awe and recognizes that Giyu is an entirely different class of swordsman than himself. Starstruck, Inosuke gleefully stares at the Water Hashira in amazement. Feeling awkward, Giyu silently turns and walks away. Inosuke tells "Mismatched Haori" to fight him since he beat the Twelve Kizuki. Giyu tells the stupid boar to go back to training and that the demon wasn't anywhere close to a Twelve Kizuki. He ignores the Wild Boar's banter and ties him up so quick that Inosuke doesn't notice until its too late. Giyu leaves him tied to a tree and tells him to stay off the battlefield if he can't recognize the level of his injuries. Giyu eventually catches up to the leader of the Spider Clan, Rui, who is engaging Tanjiro in battle. Once again, Giyu comes to the rescue and slices apart the threads about to cut Tanjiro apart using his water breathing. Reunited after two years, Giyu tells his fellow swordsman he did well holding out until help arrived. Ready to take on the Twelve Kizuki himself, Giyu asks that the boy leave the rest to him. Rui attacks using his Cutting Thread Rotation, but Giyu summons a fierce body of water and transforms it into a reflective sea using the unique Eleventh Form: Dead Calm! Giyu's calm sea lulls Rui's attack into nothing, effortlessly slicing apart his wires. Before the demon can fire off another move, Giyu walks by him and decapitates Rui with ease. Abilities Hashira-Level Swordsman: Giyu is one of the Demon Slayer Corps top swordsmen and successor to Urokodaki as the Water Hashira. He has advanced knowledge of swordsmanship and wields his katana with an incredible degree of skill. Giyu was able to effortlessly overpower Tanjiro and Nezuko, a pair who prove formidable a few years afterward. On Mt. Natagumo, Giyu effortlessly slew the strongest members of the Spider Clan, including Rui, one of the Twelve Kizuki. He defeated the Father with a single attack and completely nullified Rui's threads using his unique Eleventh Form. He was also strong enough to momentarily hold off Shinobu, another Hashira, one on one. Enhanced Speed: Giyu is incredibly fast, enough so to disappear from the eye's view in an instant. He was able to snatch Nezuko without Tanjiro realizing it, as well as tie up Inosuke before the wild boar knew what was going on. He was also able to slice the Father spider's arm clean off before it could react. Total Concentration Breathing : Giyu has mastered all ten of the original Water Breathing forms and cultivated a unique eleventh form of his own. While calm, Giyu's moves are also fluid, fast and efficient. He can defeat powerful demons instantly after using any of his techniques. * : The is a move where Giyu slashes apart his opponent with a long flowing current of water. The attack is so fast that there is a moment of delay just before Giyu's target falls to pieces after slicing them. * : The is a form unique to Giyu. It is a defensive move that creates calm, still water that nullifies any attack that comes within its reach. Equipment : Giyu's demon-killing sword has a blue blade with "DESTROY DEMONS" engraved in kanji on it. The katana has a silver habaki, a brown hexagonal tsuba guard wrapped in a crimson material, and a blue tsuka pommel wrapped in white samegawa. Giyu Nichirin Sword.png|Giyu's blue Nichirin Sword. Giyu Tsuba.png|"DESTROY DEMONS" Battles & Events ;Final Selection Arc *Tanjiro & Nezuko vs. Giyu ;Mount Natagumo Arc *Giyu Tomioka vs. Spider Demon (Father) *Giyu Tomioka vs. Rui *Against Corps Rules ;Rehabilitation Training Arc *Trial by Hashira Quotes Image Gallery Taisho Secrets *Giyu's favorite food is salmon and radish. It's rumored that he even smiled once while eating it. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Hashira Category:Final Selection Arc Supporting Characters Category:Mount Natagumo Arc Supporting Characters